The present invention relates to an improved damper assembly of pianos.
In the construction of a piano, each string is accompanied by each damper assembly and all damper assemblies operate quite independently of each other but in a synchronized fashion. When the playing key is not depressed, the damper head of the assembly presses the associated string via a damper felt and, upon depression of the key, the damper head moves away from the string in order to enable it to freely vibrate. Action of the damper head is caused by finger operation on the associated key which is mounted swingably to a given fixed support. The rear end portion of the key is operationally related to the damper head via a relatively long damper wire which, following the swinging of the key, reciprocates in the longitudinal direction thereof. This reciprocal movement of the damper wire tends to be accompanied by undesirable swinging and tossing thereof due to its relatively great length, which adversely influences tones generated by the piano.
In order to restrict such undesirable swinging and tossing of the damper wires, an elongated guide rail generally made of a wooden material is arranged across the running direction of the strings and is provided with a number of small holes through which the damper wires idly extend. Use of such a guide rail requires long term seasoning, which greatly lowers productivity, in order to avoid warp and distorsion. In addition formation of numerous small holes requires time- and labor-consuming operation and highly skilled technique.